Les coeurs n'obéissent à aucune lois
by Plume d'Eau
Summary: Roxas est partit, laissant Axel seul. Comment celuici réagira-t-il à cet abandon, cette trahison ? Et surtout... pourquoi a-t-il si mal, s'il n'est pas sensé ressentir quoi que ce soit... ?


**Titre :**** Les coeurs n'obéissent à aucune lois**

**Résumé : Euh c'était marqué sur la page avant non ? xD**

**Disclamer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square enix. Promis je les ramènerais sans trop de dégats .**

* * *

-_ De toute façon, je sais que je ne manquerais à personne.  
- Si ! Tu me manqueras…_

_Axel baissa la tête, laissa passer un silence tandis qu'il regardait la silhouette s'enfoncer dans les ténèbres._

_- Tu me manqueras… à moi…_

Roxas est partit.

C'est la seule pensée qui tourne en rond dans la tête d'Axel. Depuis près de trois jours, Roxas n'est plus là.  
Le grand roux tourne sans cesse une réflexion dans sa tête.  
Il est un simili.  
Les similis ne ressentent rien.  
Mais alors… s'il ne ressent rien, qu'est-ce que ce grand vide dans sa poitrine ?

Assis sur le siège blanc, dans la salle des XIII, Axel parle avec Xemnas et Xaldin. Il écoute, mais toutes les phrases lui passent loin - très loin - au dessus de ses grands piques roux.  
Ils veulent qu'il le ramène.  
Non.  
Qu'il le tue.  
Axel se rebelle. Roxas est son ami. Jamais il ne pourrait le tuer !

Mais la vérité lui revient au visage. De plein fouet. Il est un simili. Il ne ressent rien. Et si il croit ressentir quelque chose, il se trompe lourdement.  
La lance de Xaldin plantée à quelques centimètres de sa tête, encore vibrante, le prouve bien. N'importe qui aurait exprimé de la terreur, à sa place. Lui pas.  
Axel est un simili.  
Il ne ressent rien. Et il en est de même pour Roxas.  
Les similis n'ont pas d'amis.  
Ils ne ressentent rien.  
Donc ils n'aiment pas.

Mais alors… qu'est-ce que grand vide dans sa poitrine ?

.§0§.

Il est là.

Devant lui.  
Axel devrait être heureux. Mais quelque chose lui fait mal.  
Horriblement mal.

La petite lueur d'incompréhension qui brille dans les yeux de son ami lui transperce le cœur qu'il n'a pas.  
Roxas est là… sans être là.  
Il ne se souvient plus.

Axel disparaît dans les ténèbres.  
Il a mal.

.§0§.

Des fois, il se surprend à envier Saix.

Saix, qui lui, n'a bel et bien pas de cœur. Froid et dur, il ne souffre jamais.

Planté devant le porteur de la Keyblade, il le regarde fixement. C'est lui, le double de Roxas ?  
Impossible.  
Il ne voit pas son meilleur ami, dans les yeux de ce gamin.  
Tout est différent, entre lui et Roxas.  
Roxas était un tueur, un vrai. Sans pitié.  
Lui, n'est bon qu'a aimer.  
Mais alors… ou est-il ?  
Axel soupire, se frotte la nuque - petit tic qu'il a depuis bien longtemps - et secoue la tête, sous le regard incrédule de Sora. Celui-ci se demande sûrement qui est cet hurluberlu sortit de nulle part.  
Le grand roux tend la main devant lui.

- Revient, Roxas. Retourne avec moi à l'organisation XIII.

Regard d'incompréhension, encore une fois, dans les yeux du porteur. Il lui dit ne connaître aucun Roxas.  
Ça ne sert à rien.  
Axel soupire encore une fois, puis disparaît dans les ténèbres.

.§0§.

- Je suis déjà venu ici ?

Axel sursaute, son cœur manquant un battement, et se retourne.  
Faux espoir. Ce n'est que le gamin qui porte la clé.  
Il s'assied à côté de lui, sur le bord de l'horloge de la Cité du Crépuscule.

- Toi non. Mais j'y allais souvent avec Roxas.  
- Qui est Roxas ?  
- Ton simili.

Sora sursauta, répétant le nom presque en criant.  
Non. Aucune chance que Roxas soit ce garçon.  
Roxas était calme. Dans ce genre de situation, il aurait seulement relevé un sourcil.

- Il a été créé au moment ou tu as offert ton cœur aux ténèbres, pour sauver Kairi. C'était mon meilleur ami. Il a du disparaître en toi, lors de ton réveil.  
- Ah… c'était pour ça que je pensais connaître cette ville. Il te manque ?  
- C'était mon meilleur ami.

Sourire de Sora.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à la question. Il te manque ?  
- Oui. Énormément. Pourtant, ça ne devrait pas. Je suis un simili, je ne ressens rien. Surtout pas de l'amour.  
- Qui a décrété cette règle ?

Axel fronça les sourcils. Qui a décrété cette règle ? Personne, enfin. C'est un fait établi !  
Il répondit ce qu'il venait de penser, mais le jeune homme ne parut pas convaincu. Il s'étira, ses bras derrières la nuque, et lança :

- Les cœurs n'obéissent pas aux lois. Normalement, Roxas n'aurait pas du exister, pas vrai ? Alors peut-être qu'il n'a pas disparut…

Nouveau froncement de sourcils. Même si le gamin changeait totalement de sujet, il commençait à être vraiment intéressant.

- Et ou serait-il, selon toi ?  
- Je ne sais pas trop. Dans le cœur de ceux qui l'aimaient.  
- Tu es sur de ce que tu avance ?

Sora lui fit un énorme sourire, se releva et épousseta ses habits, puis lui lança gaiement avant de s'en aller :

- Pas du tout !

.§0§.

Où était-il ?

Ah oui. Les similis. Le passage.  
Il s'était sacrifié pour le porteur de la Keyblade. Et après, avait disparu.  
Axel avait l'impression que ses paupières étaient en plomb. Et il avait un drôle de poids contre la poitrine.  
Essai pour ouvrir les paupières.  
Loupé. Lever le bras, alors ?

Un grognement sourd sortit de sa bouche légèrement entrouverte, puis finalement, Axel pu enfin ouvrir les yeux. Faiblement, lentement, mais il les ouvris.  
Le lieu où il se trouvait était, lui semblait-il, à mi chemin entre le rêve et la réalité.  
Tout autour de lui était noir et blanc.  
Sauf la chevelure blonde qui lui chatouillait le cou.

- Ro… Roxas ?

L'interpellé réagit. Il se releva, lui fit face.  
Axel détailla, scruta même, les deux saphirs plantés dans ses yeux émeraude.  
Sa main bougea, son bras aussi, pour caresser tout doucement la joue du jeune homme accroupi devant lui.  
Un mirage.  
Ça ne pouvait être qu'un mirage.

Mais un très beau mirage.

Sans que Axel ne s'en soit rendu compte, ses bras avaient agit instinctivement. Entourant la taille du treizième membre, il l'avait attiré contre lui, fourrageant son visage ruisselant de larmes dans la chevelure blonde.

- Je t'ai… tant manqué ?

La phrase était sortie un peu étouffée, juste à côté de l'oreille du roux.

- Tu en doutais ?  
- Mais… je ne pouvais pas te manquer… Tu es un simili, tu ne ressens rien…  
- Les cœurs n'obéissent à aucune loi… non ?

Roxas sourit, et entoura lentement la taille du rouquin de ses bras.  
Axel soupira.  
Qu'importe ou il était.  
Mort ou vivant, cœur ou pas, une seule chose comptait.  
Roxas était là.

* * *

Eh bé voilà. Première histoire que je poste ici. Premier one shot aussi.

Bon ben j'espère que ça vous plaira.

Review ? =)


End file.
